Circle of Souls
by Daninuyasha
Summary: What if Winry, Edward and Alphonse had another best friend who supported and helped them in their quest? What if this friend had the ability to communicate with the souls of the dead/disembodied? How would that change the story? This is the story of that friend and her connection to the Resembool Trio.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you wonderful people. This is a redone version of chapter 1. It still has some mystery in it but there is more of an explaination why Danielle is running the forest. I hope you all like it. Oh I won't be on hiatus for long. I just need more time to work on this story. **

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Chapter 1

The moon's soft light shown down on the forest creating a frost like appearance to the ground. It was a peaceful scene, but not to the young woman running through the forest. She could hear the guards on horseback getting closer . Breathing in deeply, she was thankful for the cover of night and the thick forest. The girl leaned her tired body against the dark tree truck and closed her light blue eyes.

_I'm so stupid for falling for this scam, _the young woman thought, _Should have known he didn't know anything about my mother. If ever met that Yoki again I'm going to slug him right in his fucking face._

Her eyes opened and she looked up at the stars. The stars were not as bright as they were in Resembool.

_Maybe I should back go back to Resembool. I have not found anything on what happen to my mother. I've spent two years looking and nothing but dead ends. Maybe I not suppose to know, _she thought sadly.

"I know I saw that thief go this way," she heard the first guard say.

"This forest is really thick and we are a few miles from the Armstrong estate," the second guard pointed out.

"So we just let them get away?" the first guard said angrily.

"It's not like we let them get away. The forest is too thick," the second guard stated "Plus I don't think those thieves will be back, those sisters scared them to death." She heard a slight laugh from the guard.

"Those two sisters scare the shit out of me," the first guard laughed.

"They are huge and ugly," the second guard said with a little quiver in his voice.

"That's true but I would not say that in front of the Major or any of his sisters. Haha," the first guard laughed turning his horse around.

"Yeah then don't say anything and they won't find out," the second guard said after the first guard.

"Haha... Buy me a few beers and I'll think about it," the first guard laughed.

The girl stayed pressed against the tree until she couldn't hear of sound of the guards. It wasn't until she only heard the crickets sing their song in the night did she let out a sigh. She knew it was too dark to survey the cut on her arm so she removed her bandana to stop the bleeding.

The girl looked around for a path or landmark to guide her out of this forest. To the east she saw the glow of light. She began to walk toward the light.

_ A village to the east, _the girl thought hopefully.

The girl traveled through the forest for seemed hours. Her walk getting slower and unsteady. The bandana completely soaked with blood. She stopped and leaned against a tree to rest a bit.

_Damn... This cut is deeper then I thought. I'm starting to feel light-headed. _She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

The sound of hooves made her look up and she found the source of the light. It was a man leading his horse. A part of her wanted to reach for dagger but in the light of lantern the man looked worried.

"Are you ok?" the man was looking at the blood soaked bandana.

"I'm lost..." she managed to say. She was getting more dizzy by the minute.

"Come with me. I'll take you to a doctor," the man held his hand.

She stumbled toward the man and he helped her on his horse. The girl felt so faint that she didn't notice the man mount. She just feel into deep unconsciousness and into dream she has not had in years.

_(Dream)_

_She was sitting on the banks of the Rain River staring at the beautiful countryside. She loved it when her parents stopped in the small town of Resembool. The fact the scenery was beautiful but the most townspeople accepted them and their traveling ways. _

_The sun was getting low when the little girl with silver hair started back to her parents. She was just taking her time enjoying the sunset's golden glow._

"_HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" A girl's shout jolted her out of her daydream._

_Up ahead a taller boy was teasing a little blonde girl by holding a wrench above her head._

"_ Playing with wrenches instead of dolls," the boy laughed "Machine freak!"_

"_SHUT UP!" the blonde girl cried._

_The silver-haired girl had enough; simple-minded bullies had teased her too. So without thinking she rushed up to the bully and tackled him to the ground._

"_WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" the boy shoved the silver-haired girl away._

"_Just protecting people from creeps like you," the silver-haired girl laughed._

"_Why you….." _

_That was all the boy was able to say because the blonde girl promptly whacked the boy on the head with her wrench._

"_THAT'S FOR STEALING MY WRENCH. YOU JERK!" the blonde girl growled._

_Still sitting on the dirt road the silver-haired girl just looked up at the other girl, a little afraid. The fear evaporated when the blonde girl turned to help her up._

"_Thanks for your help. I can't stand jerks like that," the blonde girl smiled._

"_No problem but will he be ok?" the silver-haired girl pointed to the unconscious boy on the ground._

"_Oh I didn't hit him hard and besides I doubt I did any real damage," the blonde laughed._

"_Right," the silver-haired girl giggled._

"_By the way I'm Winry Rockbell," the blonde extended her hand._

"_Danielle Waterstone, pleasure to meet you," the silver-haired girl took the hand._

_As Danielle took Winry's hand feelings of compassion, loyalty and (most important) love flowed through her with the force of tidal wave. Here was a person she could trust, a person who would do anything to help the people she loves. _

"_Are you ok?" Winry looked worried, "You look like you're going to faint"._

"_I'm fine" Danielle smiled back._

_Winry just smiled back._

_(Dream ends)_

The dream faded as Danielle Waterstone regained consciousness. She still was slow to open her eyes, she still felt a little light-headed. She was conscious enough to realize that she was on a comfortable bed. Danielle opened her eyes slowly to explore her surroundings.

She was in a small room that was dimly lit by the lamp to her left on the nightstand. Danielle also notice the small slits of light coming from the shaded window. More alert she eased herself to sit on the bed.

_Where am I and how did I get here? _

The sound of a door creaking opening snapped Danielle out of her thoughts. She watched as the shadowy figure sit down in the chair beside her bed. In the light she was able to study the man's appearance for the first time.

The man was in his fifties with dark hair graying at temples, frown lines caressed his mouth and eyes. It was not his looks that shocked Danielle but feeling of regret and sorrow that radiated off his body. She almost felt like crying.

"So I see you're feeling better," the man said.

"Yeah but I still feel a bit dizzy," she answered.

The man chuckled a bit but the regret and sorrow did not lessen in intensity.

_This man must have done something really horrible to have this much sorrow and regret inside him._

"You had a pretty deep cut on your arm," the man replied.

"Will I be ok?" It was then Danielle noticed she was just in her tank top and cargo pants.

"You will be fine after a little more rest," the man stated, "You were lucky that Jack found you,".

"Oh… Who's Jack?" Danielle asked.

"The man who found you and brought you to me," the man answered.

"Oh thank you, by the way I didn't get your name," Danielle asked.

"You can just call me Dr. Mauro," Dr. Mauro smiled.

"I'm Danielle Waterstone," Danielle offered her hand only to hold her head, "I feel dizzy"

"Here let me check it out," Dr. Mauro got to look at the wound.

"Ok," she whispered.

"Hmm it's still bleeding a bit but I'll try this," Dr. Mauro retrieved a glowing red stone out of his pocket.

"Wait," Danielle grabbed Dr. Mauro's hand to look at the stone.

It wasn't the beautiful blood-red stone that caught her attention but something in the stone that was trying to pierce her mind.

_Danielle: What is this?_

Danielle than realized it wasn't what but who.

_Unknown soul: Danielle, sweetheart it's me._

She grabbed the stone out of the surprised Dr. Mauro's hands and stared at it in shock.

_Danielle: Mother is that you?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all you wonderful people. I'm really sorry for the long delay but I have work and this chapter was reworked. So I hope you like it and if there there anything that I can improve on let me know. I still a beginner at this but writing has always been a dream. I'll try to get chapter 3 out soon but I want this story to be good for me and all you readers. Thank you to all my reviewers you definitely help me write a better chapter.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Circle of Souls**

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Mauro just stared at the silver-haired girl with curiosity. He had never seen anyone stare at the stone so penetrating, other than Edward Elric.

"Are you ok?"Dr. Mauro said quietly worried about how ashen her complexion got in such a short amount time.

Danielle looked up at him with her silvery blue eyes filled with confusion and a little anger.

"M-My m- mother's soul is in this stone," Danielle stammered, "B-but not just hers, I-I sense the sorrow of more souls".

Dr. Mauro just stared at her in dazed silence. His whole body went numb.

"So you can hear the souls in the philosopher's stone," Dr. Mauro recovered from shock shaking his head.

"W-wait… this is the philosopher's stone," she looked down at the blood-red stone, still a little stunned.

Dr. Mauro just nodded his head with his body slumped in the chair. She could feel the sorrow increase greatly.

"The stone can enhance alchemic reactions and the main ingredient is human souls," Danielle whispered. Her eyes closed and her silver head bowed with long silver strands spilling over her shoulders.

"Yes it is," Dr. Mauro sighed. His head hung low. He really was at a loss of words. He never met anyone who could hear the souls in a philosopher's stone.

Danielle stayed in that same place. Just a shaky sigh escaped her lips. Her trembling hands cradling the cursed stoned.

_Mrs. Waterstone: Danielle, do not be angry with this man._

Danielle's eyes snapped open and she stared down at the glowing red stone.

_Danielle: Mother, he is the reason your soul is in the stone._

_Mrs. Waterstone: Sweetheart I know, but you could feel this man's sorrow and regret._

_Danielle: Well yes I can but…._

_Mrs. Waterstone: Plus he's trying to payback for what he did by helping the people in this village._

_Danielle: Momma it's too horrible._

_Mrs. Waterstone: Remember what I always said about hate and anger._

_Danielle: How they can rot the heart and soul if left there to fester. But momma this is a little hard not to feel angry._

_Mrs. Waterstone: I know it is but I feel how great his guilt is and I know you can sense it too._

Danielle looked back at Dr. Mauro. His sorrow and regret strongly radiating from his body. Danielle, remembering her first thoughts of Dr. Mauro, let her anger evaporate.

_Danielle: Your right momma, I just missed you so much._

_Mrs. Waterstone: As do I baby, at least we have this second chance._

_Danielle: I love you momma._

_Mrs. Waterstone: I love you to sweetheart. I'll let you rest now._

"Are you ok?" Dr. Mauro asked, hurt by the tears that fell down Danielle's cheeks.

"Oh yes. It just felt good communicating with my mother," Danielle wiped the tears from her eyes and face, "I'm not angry with you because I know you regret your actions".

"Every day I regret dirtying my hands with that thing," Dr. Mauro spat out.

"Your hands are now helping people," Danielle smiled.

Dr. Mauro looked up and noticed that there was no anger in Danielle's eyes only kindness was in those blue eyes.

"My mother always told me that anger and hatred rot the heart and soul if left in their to fester," Danielle stated.

"Your mother is a wise woman," Dr. Mauro said.

"Yes she is," she smiled.

"So you can also communicate with the souls in the stone too," Dr. Mauro stated.

"Just one soul at a time. If there more than one all I can hear is just murmurs," Danielle explained "I can also sense people's inmost emotions. That's why I'm not angry with you."

A loud growl can from Danielle's stomach.

"I guess I'm hungry," Danielle blushed with her hand on her stomach.

"Sorry, I meant to get you something to eat. I'll be right back," got up and left the room.

Danielle took a deep breath trying to calm her racing mind. She learned a lot in such a short space of time. She was still a bit overwhelmed. The girl settled back on the bed lost in thoughts while one finger absently toyed with a strand of hair.

_Tainted by bloodshed is the philosopher's stone. I wonder if Ed and Al ever found out. They were always so fascinated with the legend when they were young, especially after the incident. I wonder if Dr. Mauro was a State Alchemist. That is the reason Ed became one for the vast information on alchemy that only the state military has in its library. I have a feeling there is a strong connection between this philosopher's stone and the state military. I need see Ed and Al with this information, like I promised._

Her thoughts vanished when Dr. Mauro came back with a tray of food. Danielle held her stomach as it growled loudly.

"Here you go," Dr. Mauro place the tray on the bed.

Danielle stared at the steaming bowl of stew that smelled heavenly. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Thank you," Danielle started eating.

"You're welcome," Dr. Mauro replied, "By the way how did you know about the philosopher's stone's alchemic properties? Are you an alchemist?"

"You think I'm an alchemist? Oh no," Danielle giggled, "In fact I really don't understand too much about the subject."

"So how did you know?" Dr. Mauro questioned.

Danielle took a long pause to finish her meal and put her tray on the nightstand.

" Two of my best friends would obsess over alchemy," she smiled at the memory; "Ed and Al always had their noses in an alchemy book. They were the biggest alchemy freaks in Resembool."

"Wait Ed, Al and Resembool …. You don't mean Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Dr. Mauro said in surprise.

"Yeah, I always heard rumors about them in the villages during my travels," Danielle smiled at Dr. Mauro's shock, "How did you know them? Besides the infamy,"

"Both brothers were here a couple of days ago for my research on the philosopher's stone," Dr. Mauro stated, "Sounds like you have known them for a long time."

"Yeah those two little alchemy freaks and Winry are my closest… my only friends," Danielle smiled at memories of her early years in Resembool. _Those were the good old days._

"Looks like you had good times back then," Dr. Mauro replied to the serene, but sad smile that crept on her face.

"Yes they were," she whispered glancing to the right at the covered window.

The golden light of the sun filtered through the middle of the thick curtains. She crawled across the bed to reach the window. Danielle parted the curtains to get a look at the setting sun. She saw the golden sun sinking deeper into the horizon changing the sky to orange to crimson to indigo and finally dark blue. Danielle always loved sunsets, of how they reminded her there was still beauty in this war-weary land. Sunsets also made her recall of happy times in the small country town.

"Are you ok?" Dr. Mauro asked after the long silence.

"Yes. I'm sorry," she sighed, watching the sun disappear in to the darkening sky.

"So did you tell Ed and Al about the philosopher's stone?" Danielle turned back to Dr. Mauro, changing the subject.

"I gave them a note to find my research and told them to find the truth hidden in the truth," Dr. Mauro said.

"Ed and Al will find the truth," Danielle yawned and stretched.

"Are you getting tired? We can stop," Dr. Mauro asked.

"I'll be fine. It's still early," Although her eyes were getting heavy.

"We will talk for a little longer, but you need rest," Dr. Mauro stated, "So you know why they are researching the philosopher's stone?"

"Yes I do," Her eyes went down to her lap.

_How could I forget the sight of Al in the armor carrying a bloody Ed that night was heartbreaking enough, but the despair and guilt radiating from them made me want to cry? I didn't cry because I didn't want to show any pity or tears to both brothers. They both needed strength at that horrible time._

"I see, sounds like you have known the Elric brothers and this Winry for a long time," Dr. Mauro stated. He was going to end this conversation soon. Her face was getting paler.

"Since 1904," Danielle yawned and rubbed her eyes, "When my parents first came to Resembool with the carnival,"

"Looks like you did a lot of traveling for someone so young," stated Dr. Mauro.

"Well just around the east. It was fun but lonely until 1904 when we stopped in the town for the spring sheep festival," Danielle explained.

"When you met Edward, Alphonse and Winry," he injected.

"It was the first time I met kids who accepted me for me," Danielle yawned.

"I think this is a good place to stop. You need your rest," said Dr. Mauro standing up and grabbing her dinner tray.

"Thank you for all your help," Danielle sank back down on comfortable bed. Eyes starting to close.

"You're welcome," Dr. Mauro turned off the light and closed the door.

…..

Dr. Mauro crossed the living room to deposit the dishes in the sink then he went back to the living room and sat heavily on the couch.

_Danielle had the same look in her eyes as her mother did before I made my last philosopher's stone. There was such sadness in those eyes but no hatred. Those_ _eyes haunted my dreams and made me decide to leave the military. How could she not hate me?_

He looked at the small blood-red stone in his hand. An idea forming in his mind.

_This is Danielle's stone but I have to hide it there are too many alchemists who want this cursed stone. It would be dangerous for her just have like this but if I hide it in a pendant. Oh yes that will be perfect._

Dr. Mauro spent a good part of the night looking for materials to hide the stone in an innocent looking pendant. As he was working he felt an odd sense of peace for the first time. It was right to give Danielle the stone that had her mother's soul. He was reuniting a mother and daughter.

…

Danielle heard the noises from the other room but they didn't bother her sleep. Her mind was just so mentally worn out with everything she found out today. All she hoped for was a peaceful night's sleep instead of the nightmares that have plagued her for six months.

"Please let me dream of my days in Resembool," she whispered as she drifted to sleep.

(Dream sequence)

**She was in a black void but it was not empty. She could hear insane giggles all around. Like children's laughter but more sinister. She tried to run but little black hands grabbed her arms and legs preventing her from running.**

"_**Let go of me!" she struggled against the hands.**_

"_**What are you doing here? This is not your nightmare," a male/female voice asked.**_

**She looked up at a pure white being with the shape of a boy. The only feature she could see was a wide and creepy smile.**

"_**W-who or w-what are you?" she asked, a little freaked out by the being's crazy smile.**_

"_**I just represent the dreamer's guilt and despair," the being stated, "But you are not allowed here."**_

"_**This is someone else's dream," she stared the being.**_

"_**Indeed it is and I have tried subduing you before but you're too stubborn…. Just like the dreamer," the being shook its head.**_

"_**W-who's dream?" she asked, confused and stunned.**_

**Before it could answer, she heard the sound of running feet echoing in the distance and coming closer.**

"_**Oh damn. He's coming," the being shook its head.**_

**The footsteps came closer and she could see the outline of the person in darkness.**

"_**BRING HIM BACK! HE'S THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" a desperate shout pierced the darkness.**_

"_**I'll wait until he's closer and then taunt him," the being smirked, "In fact; maybe I'll let him see you."**_

**She struggled against the snake-like arms holding her still. She didn't want see the monsters this being showed her, but she was curious to see this person. He sounded so familiar but this place distorted his shouts. She never knew this was someone else's dream.**

"_**HE'S MY BROTHER YOU CAN'T HA—"he stopped mid shout as he appeared in light coming from the being with his golden eyes locking with hers in shock and a little anger.**_

**The minute he appeared in the light she instantly recognized him from the long golden bangs framing his face to the light reflecting off his auto mail right arm.**

"_**Ed?" she managed to choke out still in a daze.**_

"_**Damn it! What the hell are you doing here Danielle?" Edward Elric shouted.**_

"_**I-I d-don't k-know," she stammered at a loss for words.**_

**The white being between them just giggled insanely.**

"_**Why the hell did you bring her here, Truth?" Ed called to the being. His eyes narrowed with anger at the white being.**_

"_**Oh I didn't bring her. This is your dream and she just started poking around here," Truth smirked at the young alchemist.**_

"_**I-I didn't know … I'm sorry," she babbled as she felt Ed's eyes bore into her.**_

**The black arms tighten around her and began pull her into the dark void.**

"_**LET GO OF ME!" she shouted, struggling against the hands.**_

"_**LET GO OF HER YOU BASTARD!" Ed reached for her.**_

"_**ED!" she screamed before being disappearing into the void.**_

(Dream ends)

Danielle sat up with her arms reaching out and her breathing coming in gasps as she tried to calm down. She turned toward window and saw the pearly white moon in the starry sky. Hugging her legs, Danielle stared at the peaceful scene helping her quiet down.

"So that was Ed's dream I was in," she admitted quietly, "How did I do it."

_Mrs. Waterstone: Are you ok my daughter?_

_Danielle: Momma, where are you?_

_Mrs. Waterstone: The stone is next to you._

Danielle turned on the small lamp and there on the table was a deep violet colored stone pendant. She picked up the teardrop shaped pendant and studied it for a second.

_Danielle: The stone is in this pendant?_

_Mrs. Waterstone: Yes it . Mauro or should I say Marcoh made this for you in a way to make amends._

_Danielle: Wait his name is Marcoh?_

_Mrs. Waterstone: Yes it's Tim Marcoh but don't say that out loud. He is a State Alchemist who ran away from the military._

_Danielle: Oh._

_Mrs. Waterstone: Enough with that story for now, what is troubling you I sense those feelings in you._

_Danielle: I just realized I was sharing a nightmare with Edward Elric for the past six months. You remember Ed, Al and Winry right?_

_Mrs. Waterstone: Of course I remember those darling friends of yours. This means you have the gift too._

_Danielle: I thought I could talk to the souls of the dead and disembodied, but now I can go into people's dreams._

_Mrs. Waterstone: You can only go into dreams of people who need your help. Tell me about the dreams._

Danielle got more comfortable in the bed and turned out the light.

_Danielle: Well at first I didn't know the dreams were someone else's. I was experiencing the dream though his eyes but last night I actually saw him and he saw me._

_Mrs. Waterstone: You're getting stronger_

_Danielle: But this dream tries to subdue me._

_Mrs. Waterstone: That's just the person's subconscious and that is why you can only go into a person's dream once._

_Danielle: But why is this happening?_

_Mrs. Waterstone: I don't know. I just know that these gifts only come when they are needed._

_Danielle: Why go into people's dreams?_

_Mrs. Waterstone: I used it to help people go through great emotional trauma._

_Danielle: Well that makes sense considering what Ed has been through and the amount of guilt inside I feel in him._

_Mrs. Waterstone: What is he guilty about?_

_Danielle: Well it is a long story._

_Mrs. Waterstone: Just tell as much as you can._

The moon's light was softly illuminating the small almost bare bedroom in a delicate bluish light. Danielle is sitting in the bed looking like she is meditating. Long silver hair making her looks ethereal in the soft light. But Danielle is not meditating she is telepathically telling her mother the night Ed and Al tried to bring back their mother. How Al is just a soul in a suit of armor, Ed's automail rehabilitation and becoming a State Alchemist a year later.

By the time the story ended the moon was hanging a bit lower in dark sky and Danielle feeling the beginnings of a headache. She was under the covers hoping the soft pillows help her headache.

_Mrs. Waterstone: No wonder you started sharing dreams with Edward. That is heartbreaking tragedy for both of the brothers._

_Danielle: How do I help him?_

_Mrs. Waterstone: Just remind him it is not his fault and just be a good friend. I'm sure if you, Winry and Alphonse can help put Edward's mind ease._

_Danielle: That will be a difficult task. Ed was never good at opening up about his emotions. If he does communicate his feelings it's usually with Al. _Danielle snickered at that thought.

_Mrs. Waterstone: A strong family can weather any storm. I will leave this as my last thought I sense your weariness and you need your rest._

_Danielle: Goodnight momma._

_Mrs. Waterstone: Sweet dreams baby._

With the covers pull around Danielle went into peaceful slumber. She forgot about her worries and just thought of the positive memories. Tomorrow is another day. The day she is returning to Resembool after two long years.


End file.
